


Revenge

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Toro Brosso [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Carlos have planned their revenge on Dan and Dany for weeks and it's finally time to act on it.</p><p>Slightly inspired by motorsport.com's failed tagging on Dany's photo gallery. (<a href="http://siriuslywinchester.tumblr.com/post/119470503714/ok-but-motorsport-coms-slightly-epic-fail-here">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

Max and Carlos had been plotting for weeks in preparation. The race weekend was finally upon them and they both giggled nervously as they hung around the reception area at the track. They paced up and down waiting for Dan and Dany to arrive, already having scoped out the area to put their plan into action.

"I can't believe we're going to do this," Carlos said, grinning as a car with tinted windows pulled up outside the entrance doors.

"I can't believe you talked me into it," Max replied, his eyes darting around to check that there was nobody around that could cause problems.

Outside, Dan and Dany climbed from the car, laughing at a joke that only they had heard as they made their way into the complex.

"Alright kids?" Dan asked, as he placed his arms around Carlos and Max's shoulders and walked with them, "What's up?"

"You have to see this," Carlos said, feigning excitement as Max tried to keep a straight face, "Follow me."

He removed himself from Dan's arm and raced ahead, the two Red Bull drivers following intently, Max behind them. 

Carlos paused in front of a door and opened it, signalling for Dan and Dany to step inside. Max had to stop himself from laughing out loud as they both walked in and Carlos slammed and locked the door behind them.

"How dumb are they?" Carlos whispered, a laugh bursting from his lips.

As if to answer his question, they heard Dan from behind the door.

"It's just a cupboard," he said, sounding confused.

Carlos and Max grinned at one another, racing down the corridor towards the Red Bull trailers, dropping the key on the floor by the door.

Sneaking alongside the trailer, they tiptoed to the door, opening it slowly so it made no sound and slid inside.

Thankfully, it was empty and after a quiet, celebratory high five, they walked over to the race suits which were laid out on a table await Dan and Dany.

"Max you'll have to be Dany," Carlos said, trying to size himself up alongside the younger driver, "You're taller than me. I'll be Dan."

"Awww," Max pouted, "But that means you get all the fun."

Carlos grinned, already pulling off the jeans he had put on over his race under layers. He grabbed Dan's race suit and stepped into it, pulling it up over his arms and zipping himself in, right up to his chin.

Max watched him before copying his actions, wiggling into Dany's race suit, which was slightly tighter than he'd anticipated. He silently hoped he didn't end up in a situation which required bending, he could see why Sebastian preferred the baggy Ferrari suits to the Red Bull ones.

"Aren't our faces going to give the whole game away?" Max asked, squeezing his feet into Dany's boots and trying to wiggle his toes.

"We'll just wear their helmets," Carlos said, pointing to the two lids that were sitting on shelves, "Dan and Dany are weirdos, I'm sure nobody will question it if they decided to wear their helmets in the garage all day."

Max raised an eyebrow, not convinced anyone would fall for that, but pulled Dany's helmet from the shelf and peered into it. It was going to be one sweaty morning if Dan and Dany weren't found soon.

With helmets and race suits on, Max and Carlos examined Dan and Dany in the mirror.

"I think we look good," came the muffled approval of Carlos through Dan's helmet, "Now, piggy back me to the garage."

"What? Why do I have to piggy back you?" Max asked, annoyed he was getting all the short straws in the deal so far.

"Because I'm Dan," Carlos replied as though it was obvious, opening the trailer door and indicating to Max to step outside.

Max reluctantly piggy-backed Carlos round to the garage, waving to members of the Red Bull team as they went, in what they hoped was a decent enough mimic of Dan and Dany.

They'd made a pact not to speak during their plan, having attempted Australian and Russian accents and failed at them miserably, but Carlos couldn't help himself.

"G'day dingos," he shouted as he slid from Max's back when they entered the garage.

Max immediately elbowed him in the ribs and he doubled over, knocking a tool box to the floor, it's contents scattering across the concrete.

"Dan!" one of the engineers tutted, shaking his head as he scooped up the tools.

Max didn't have to be able to see inside the helmet to know that Carlos was grinning.

"Boys, what's going on?" Christian Horner burst through the door at the back of the garage, "I thought we were meeting at the restaurant? Why have you got your helmets on?"

Max shrugged and Carlos put his finger up in front of the visor as though signalling to be quiet. Christian frowned at them, then just shook his head, walking away with a bemused look on his face. Dan and Dany didn't half do some weird things to entertain themselves.

"Whatever you're doing, just try to stay out of trouble," he said, heading out of the garage and into the pit lane, leaving the drivers behind to continue their games.

Having successfully fooled several members of the team, Carlos and Max were beginning to wish they'd thought there plan through more thoroughly. Their main idea had just been to dress up as the Red Bull drivers and see how far they could get. They never imagined they would have managed this well and had no idea what to do next.

Carlos signalled for Max to follow him into the corner of the garage and they dropped down to the floor, trying to sit in a way that Dan and Dany would, to discuss their next step.

"I think we just need to embarrass Dan and Dany as much as possible," he hissed through a small gap at the bottom of his visor, "People believe we're them. Let's just make them look stupid. There's press and TV crews everywhere."

Carlos got back to his feet and walked to the front of the garage, giving Max no option but to follow, trying to walk tall and upright like Dany. When he caught up with Carlos he took the first chance and smacked him on the backside, causing the Spaniard-pretending-to-be-an-Australian to jump and spin around ready to retaliate. Max tried to run away but Carlos grabbed him around the waist, pulling him off his feet and tickling his sides. Before they knew it, camera's were flashing and TV crews were surrounding them.

Carlos dropped Max in shock, not expecting them to react so quickly, and he fell into a heap on the floor, trying to catch his breath after laughing so hard. He rolled onto his backside, preparing to stand but Carlos dropped to his knees, straddling over his hips and leaned forward. Max was fairly certain that if it wasn't for having to wear the helmets he'd have leaned in for a kiss, but instead, Carlos seductively grabbed the zipper of Dany's race suit and began to pull it down slowly.

Some of the onlookers whooped and the engineers in the garage had all stopped to watch, partly confused, partly amused. It wasn't until the zip was halfway down that Carlos realised the Toro Rosso logo on Max's under shirt was on show. 

He started to panic, not wanting to give up the show for the press, but knowing that if someone noticed the logo they were done for and it would be a whole lot of awkward questions to answer.

"What's going on?" a voice shouted from behind the crowd.

Carlos recognised it immediately as Christian Horner and jumped to his feet, hoping that he managed it as clumsily as Dan would have. The distraction of the shouting gave Max enough time to zip his suit back up before the press allowed Christian through into the garage.

"What's going on?" he repeated again, met with innocent shrugs from the drivers and bemused looks from the engineers.

Christoan shook his head, exasperated but knowing that arguing with Dan and Dany would get him nowhere, especially if they'd taken some kind of silence pact.

"Look, Dany we've got the press conference in ten minutes," he said, causing Max's heart to stop, "We'd better head down there. Take your bloody helmet and race suit off and find your voice."

Max shook his head and Carlos waggled his finger, indicating that Max would not take his suit off. Christian considered taking the suit of himself, but eventually just shrugged again, indicating for Dany to follow him and muttering something about 'your funeral' as he went.

Christian led Max out into the pitlane and Carlos followed, running to catch up and grab Max's hand in his own. They linked fingers with glove covered hands and Max glanced through his visor at Carlos, before looking down at their arms swinging in unison as they walked.

He could hear the clicking of camera's and TV presenters were discussing whether or not this meant that the Red Bull drivers were an item or whether they were just playing with the media.

Carlos grinned inside his helmet, knowing that the pair of them were causing a lot of trouble for Dan and Dany in the future. He didn't particularly want to harm their reputations and he was certain that the two older drivers would laugh it off, but he wanted to show that the Toro Rosso drivers weren't to be missed with lightly. They could give as good as they got.

They finally lost the cameras and TV crews as they stepped into a small room that acted as a green room for the drivers that were part of the press conference. Carlos released Max's hand as they stepped through the door, and the young Belgian began to panic about what he was going to do - could he really feign Dany's accent if they let him keep the helmet on? Or would he be forced to come clean?

One of the crew that arranged the drivers for the conference and sorted out their microphones stepped over to Max, wrapping a cable around his waist.

"You're gonna have to take your helmet off, mate," he said, tapping his knuckles on the top of it.

Max shook his head, clamping his hands firmly around his helmet so nobody could remove it.

"Why no..." the crew member started, but was interrupted by the door to the room flying open again.

"Has anybody seen Max and Carlos?" the Toro Rosso engineer that stood panting in the door way asked, "Nobody seems to have seen them since they arrived."

The other drivers and crew members in the room shook their heads and the engineers shoulders deflated. 

"Sorry, mate, not seen them," Christian replied, glad that he wasn't the only one with troublesome drivers, "Can't you keep your children in check?"

The engineer shrugged and turned to leave as Max and Carlos held their breaths hoping that nobody would put two and two together and realise it was them beneath the helmets. 

The crewman turned back to Max.

"C'mon Dany," he said, "I need to mic you up."

He grabbed for the fastener under Max's chin and was about to pull it loose as the door sprang open again.

"Sorry I'm late," the newcomer shouted, followed in by his team mate.

Christian's jaw dropped as he glanced between the two drivers in race suits and helmets and the two drivers that stood in the door way - the drivers who the race suits belonged to.

Dan and Dany followed his gaze, both of them trying not to laugh as Max and Carlo shuffled backwards, hoping that would stop the onslaught that was about to happen.

Christian stepped forward and raised both hands, lifting both of the visors at the same time and peering into them. From inside Dan's helmet, he saw Carlos' eyes, glistening with mischief. Behind the visor in Dany's helmet he found Max's puppy dog eyes, trying to look as though he was the innocent party in this charade.

Christian rolled his eyes again and turned to Dan and Dany.

"I assume this is your influence, boys," he said, causing Dan and Dany to splutter in shock.

"They locked us in a cupboard!" Dan protested, frowning at Christian's attempts to keep a straight face.

Max and Carlos had removed the helmets now, looking sheepish as they unzipped the race suits and toed their feet out of the boots.

"Take the suits off and get back to your garage," Christian said to them, knowing that the embarrassment of running through the pits in their under-clothes would be punishment enough, "Dan, just... just do something useful. Dany get micked up before this poor guy loses his head."

Christian indicated to the confused man with a microphone in his hand that was looking between Dany in the doorway and Max who stood before him.

Carlos had never moved so fast, almost jumping out of Dan's race suit before helping Max wiggle out of the tight fitting suit made for Dany. They handed both the suits to Dan who headed out of the door with a cheeky grin and a look that said this wasn't the end.

The two younger drivers followed him out, ignoring the camera's flashing as they ran back to their garage, hoping the sweat hadn't made their under-clothes see through.

"We have to watch the press conference," Carlos grinned, as they neared the Toro Rosso garage, "Dany's going to get grilled! I don't think any of the press outside knew it was us."

Thankfully, there was nobody in the garage to shout at them for being late, despite actually having turned up earlier than normal to set out their plan. They found a TV at the back of the garage and tuned into the live press conference, finding that it had already started.

"I have a question for Dany," one of the members of the press said, "How close, exactly, are you an Dan?"

Dany looked a bit confused, but answered innocently.

"Very close," he said, "We get on very well. Have lots of fun together. We're a good team."

"When you say 'close', do you mean as more than friends?," the same voice enquired, "We all saw you in the garage earlier."

Dany's face fell, a look of horror filling his eyes as he flushed bright red. Sebastian Vettel sat beside him, a huge grin on his face as the Russian stuttered over his words, wondering what Max and Carlos had done when they were pretending to be the Red Bull drivers.

"I.. we... It wasn't us. We were in a cupboard," he said, realising how that sounded as soon as he finished the sentence.

Sebastian's grin grew wider and Carlos and Max, safely in their garage, were both howling with laughter as Dany glanced across at him, wishing the ground would swallow him up.

"And now you're out of the closet," Sebastian said, causing the audience to laugh as his grin widened further.

Carlos slapped Max on the back, tears of laughter streaming down his face. Max was grinning from ear to ear, glad that he hadn't had to wing his way through a press conference.

"I don't think this day can get any better," Carlos said, bending over to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

When he stood up again he realised he was right.

"You boys," Dan said, standing on the edge of the garage with a serious look on his face, "Are going down."

He swaggered away down the pitlane, back in the direction of the Red Bull garage and Max and Carlos glanced at one another, gulping. 

They really were at war now.


End file.
